From Heart To Heart
by Firda Ulfia
Summary: Ketika tuhan lupa menceritakan rencana nya, Hingga menggambil sesuatu yang berharga, karna hati ini lengah membiarkan sesuatu lepas diiringi tangisan, diisaaat aku seharus nya mencintai dia dengan HEBAT,,,


Main :

Lee Ayya

Byun baekhyun

Other :

Chanyeol

Park Heera

Kim Jongdae

Happy reading

"LEE AYYA!!!"

Teriak seorang pria yang baru saja datang dari arah gerbang pintu sekolah, wanita yang dipanggil namanya pun kini menengokkan kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Saat menengok dan pria itu melambaikan tangannya. Wanita tersebut melengos begitu saja dan membalikkan wajahnya pertanda tidak perduli dengan pria tersebut.

"Aishhh…Lee A-yya!!!" teriaknya kembali dengan berlari mendekati Lee Ayya kini lalu menangkap salah satu tangan Lee Ayya.

"Kau ini sedang apa? Lepaskan!" ketus wanita bernama Lee Ayya tersebut dengan berhasil menghempaskan tangan pria tersebut.

"Lee A-yya, kau ini kenapa? Kau tau aku sakit! Kenapa kau tidak menjengukku?" tanya pria tersebut dengan nada sedihnya.

"Benarkah?" tak percaya Lee Ayya. Pria itupun menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku tidak percaya!" Lee Ayya pun pergi meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun.

"Yakkk!!!" kesalnya saat melihat Lee Ayya pergi. Saat pria itu menggerutu kesal "Baekhyun!"

Pria itu menengokkan kepalanya saat namanya dipanggil "Ohh, Chanyeol-ahh!" serunya lalu memeluk temannya tersebut.

"kau ini kemana saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku sakit" ucap Baekhyun.

"yahhh, jangan berbohong!" Chanyeol menyerengitkan keningnya. "uchh, kenapa kau tidak percaya? Apakah Lee Ayya mendoktrin-mu?" kesal Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Kau pasti bertengkar lagi kan dengannya?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pertanda benar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol.

"aish, kenapa dia tidak percaya aku sakit?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Yah! Kau ingat terakhir kali kau bilang sakit dan ada orang yang menelepon Lee Ayya karena kau masuk ruang ICU dan ternyata saat Lee Ayya tiba kau malah sedang bercanda gurau dengan suster-suster disana! Dan ingat itu bukan yang pertama dan kali ini dia tidak percaya karena kau sudah berulang kali melakukan seperti itu!" jelas Chanyeol yang jalan lebih dulu dari Baekhyun.

"aku kan tidak ingin dia khawatir" gumam Baekhyun kecil.

"Yahhh, sampai kapan kau mau disitu? Ayok!!" ajak Chanyeol saat Baekhyun bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri.

Byun Baekhyun POV

Anyeong, Aku Baekhyun!

Kalian lihat, bukan? Perlakuan teman dan pacarku. Hufttt, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol ada benarnya karena ini adalah kesekian kalinya aku sakit dan

"Baekhyun, kau absen lagi? Apa alasanmu sekarang?" tanya guru padaku. Aku hanya terkekeh lalu menjawab dengan santainya "pak, aku sakit!" ucapku dengan suara manis padanya.

"aishh, bilang saja jika kau bolos. Ini udah kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun! aigoo, kenapa Lee Ayya bisa menyukaimu?!" ucapnya mencoba menyindirku.

"karena aku Tampan Manly!" jawabku dan membuat seluruh orang tertawa kini, lalu aku menengok ke arah Lee Ayya. Lihat? Kini dia malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bohong, karena aku memang sakit!

"Lee Ayya, jangan marah lagi kumohon!" Baekhyun kini sedang merayu Lee ayya saat kelas sudah kosong dan Lee Ayya serta dirinya berada diruang osis. Lee ayya adalah ketua osis disekolah ini sedangkan Baekhyun hanya anak biasa tanpa mengikuti klub atau apapun karena dia lebih sering membolos dibanding sekolah.

Lee Ayya menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Baekhyun, senyuman terpancar diwajahnya kini "jangan main-main dengan tubuhmu!" ujar Lee Ayya tegas.

"aku tidak main-main. Aku benar-benar sakit!" ucap Baekhyun. Lee ayya menghela nafasnya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya diPundak Baekhyun.

"jika kau memberitahu ku maka akan aku dengarkan! Jujur padaku, Kau bolos lagi?" Lee ayya memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"ne, mianhe" Lee Ayya menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Kuharap ini yang terakhir kalinya" ucap Lee Ayya lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan mengecup bibir nya.

"ehnn, mianhe"

Aku selalu mengatakan yang sejujurnya tapi, dia selalu tidak tercaya. Dan akhirnya aku pun berbohong padahal aku benar-benar sedang sakit

"Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang suster pada Baekhyun yang sudah tidur manis di tempat tidurnya.

"aku bahagia, karena hari ini Lee Ayya mencium dan memeluk ku" ceritanya pada suster tersebut. Park Heera.

"uchh, menyebalkan sekali ceritamu" ucap Park Heera. Baekhyun malah tertawa kini

"hahha, suster Park lebih baik kau cari pria saja dari pada mengurusiku dan pasien-pasien lain"

"ini pekerjaanku, lagi pula kau pasti akan menangis bila bukan aku yang mengurusmu?huh?!" Baekhyun lalu memeluk suster tersebut.

"ehmm, hampir tujuh tahun kau bersamaku. Aku tidak akan lupa padamu saat disurga nanti nona Park Heera!" tepat saat perkataan Baekhyun habis Heera menyentil jidat Baekhyun.

"aauuua Appo!" ringisnya pada jidat yang baru saja di sentil.

"kau akan sembuh, jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh!" Baekhyun pun menganggukan kembali kepalanya.

Tok..tok…tok

"masuklah!"

Heera berjalan menuju kedalam ruangan tersebut, dan memberikan map berisikan laporang kondisi terakhir pasien yang ditanganinya.

"hanya Baekhyun?" tanya dokter tersebut. Kim Jongdae.

"ne, dia pasien terakhir hari ini yang kuperiksa" Jongdae memeriksa dengan seksama.

"bagiamana kondisinya?" tanya Heera.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis kini "ehmm, kau tau? Seperti prediksi sebelumnya" Heera mengangguk mengerti.

Hari demi hari terlewat sampai pada suatu hari "Dokter!!!!" teriakan seorang ibu dari kamar Baekhyun membuat seluruh perawat mengerti pun berlari.

"OEMMA SAKIT!!!" jerit Baekhyun sembari memegang kepalanya. Sang eomma hanya dapat menatap lemas dan tangis.

"sebentar ya..mianhe ini akan terasa sakit untukmu" ucap Jongdae pada Baekhyun yang akan dimasukan jarum suntik.

"Aghhhh…APPO…AP-Po…hikss…hiks…"

"Dokter..kumohon hentikan…ini sakit..sakit..dokter" rengeknya pada Jongdae untuk menghentikan suntikan.

"setidaknya ini bisa menghentikan rasa sakitmu yang berlebih" ucap Jongdae setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"nyonya byun, ikut…"

"Jongdae saem!" Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara parau dengan setengah sadar. Membuat Jongdad menghentikan langkahnya untuk memandang Baekhyun.

"katakan saja disini" Jongdae menatap Heera serta nyonya Byun.

"Katakanlah!"

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "prediksi umurmu tidak akan lama" ucap Jongdae pelan membuat nyonya Byun menangis kini.

"aishh, eomma kenapa kau menangis? Jongdae saem sedang bercanda lihat? Dulu saat aku berumur 15 tahun dia pernah berkata seperti itu namun hasilnya aku masih hidup sampai umur 19 tahun ini" ucap Baekhyun santai.

"ne, mungkin aku salah!" lanjut Jongdae. Melihat Baekhyun yang kini malah memeluk sang eomma.

"Lee A-yya!!!" Baekhyun merangkul tangan Lee Ayya tiba-tiba saat baru saja datang. Awalnya Lee Ayya ingin menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun namun niatnya tak jadi karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pucat "kau sakit?"

"aishh, kenapa kau malah mendoakanku sakit?" decaknya kesal.

"aniya, wajahmu pucat. Gwencana?" khawatir Lee Ayya dengan memegang dahi Baekhyun untuk memastikan dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"gwencana" ujar Baekhyun melepas tangan Lee Ayya. Keduanya pun berjalan dengan bergandengan kini.

"Lee Ayya !" Baekhyun memanggil Lee Ayya kembali saat istirahat tak tanggung-tanggung dirinya memeluk Lee Ayya dari belakang membuatnya menjadi ladang perhatian.

"Yakk, kau ini kenapa?" kesal Lee Ayya.

"aku memelukmu" polos Baekhyun menjawab.

"aku tau, tapi bukan disini tempat yang tepat" jelas Lee Ayya pelan walau ada sedikit kesal dihatinya.

"lihat, semua orang melihat kita" ucap Lee Ayya dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi kini. Baekhyun pun melirikan matanya untuk melihat "biarkan saja!" celotehnya santai.

"Kajja, kita makan!" Baekhyun malah mengajak Lee Ayya untuk makan tanpa perduli Lee Ayya marah atau tidak.

"A…A….A…A!!!" seru Baekhyun mencoba menyuapi Lee Ayya.

"Ayolah, makan!!" pintanya pada Lee Ayya seperti layaknya pada seorang anak kecil.

"SHIRO!"ucap Lee Ayya.

Baekhyun menatap kesal Lee Ayya "ayo..nanti kau sakit" pinta Baekhyun kembali.

"Jebal Lee Ayya" Baekhyun meminta kembali dengan suara sedih. Sampai akhirnya Lee Ayya menyerah lalu memakan suapan Baekhyun.

"Aigooo, kenapa hari ini kau manja sekali. Byun Baekhyun!" decak sindir Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya dan Lee Ayya.

"aku hanya rindu Lee Ayya"

"aishh, maka-nya jangan sering bolos" ucap Chanyeol. Kemudia Baekhyun memukul pelan Chanyeol ketika meledeknya.

Saat bel pulang, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah pulang sebelum Lee Ayya selesai rapat dengan rekan-rekannya. Kini dirinya berada didalam kelas seperti sedang menulis sesuatu. 'clak'

Tetesan darah kini mengotori kertas putih dimana dirinya sedang menulis kini. "Ottokhe?" bingungnya karena kertas tersebut ternoda.

Namun kebingungannya terhenti sesaat dia merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Ahhghh…penyakit ini kenapa menyebalkan sekali" decaknya kesal dalam kesakitan. Baekhyun mengelap hidungnya dengan sapu tangannya lalu mencoba berjalan menuju suatu tempat seperti mencari tempat aman untuk melampiaskan kesakitannya. Dengan jalan tergopoh-gopoh dirinya kini melangkah

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Lee Ayya.

Dirinya kini berbalik berusaha sekuat tenaga melihat kearah Lee Ayya. "Anyeong!" ucapnya mencoba tersenyum manis didepan Lee Ayya.

"kau sedang apa?Bukankah kau bilang akan menunggu dikelas?" tanya Lee Ayya.

"Lee Ayya!!" dengan senyumannya memanggil Baekhyun lalu membentangkan tangannya. Lee Ayya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau mau aku memelukmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum kembali dengan mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun tidak menampakan kesakitannya saat ini didepan Lee Ayya padahal tanganya sudah mengap sejak tadi dimana dirinya membebankan kedua tanganya itu sebagai peredang rasa sakitnya.

Lee Ayya kini mendekat kearah Baekhyun karena dirinya tidak melangkah sejak tadi.

Saat Lee Ayya memeluk Baekhyun, tanpa diketahuinya Baekhyun sudah meremas pakaian Lee Ayya dibelakang untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya

"Hei, dengar! Ini hanya kulakuan karena kau tersenyum manis tadi" ucap Lee Ayya dengan memeluk erat Baekhyun. tanpa berkomentar Baekhyun hanya dapat mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit.

"jangan bolos lagi, pria jelek!" ucap Lee Ayya yang masih dibalik pelukkan tersebut. "lee..aa..yyaaa" dengan terbata Baekhyun mencoba bicara.

"wae?"

"aku tidak mau pulang" ucapnya lancar seketika. Lee Ayya merengangkan pelukannya."egh?"

"hehe, aku rindu sekolah" ucapnya membuat Lee Ayya tertawa kini.

"kau mau menginap di sekolah?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"bwoyah?"

"mau menemaniku?" Lee Ayya mengacak rambut Baekhyun kini.

Kini hari sudah memasuki malam, Baekhyun dan Lee Ayya berada di ruang osis dimana mereka memang lebih sering membuang waktu mereka disini.

"kenapa rasanya hari ini kau manja sekali" tutur Lee Ayya karena kini Baekhyun masih dengan setia memeluknya erat .

"aku rindu kau" ujar Baekhyun.

"uchh.."

"ehmmm, Lee Ayya !" panggil Baekhyun.

"jika nanti angin berhembus itu pertanda aku sedang menciummu "

"lalu jika hujan turun disaat kau sedih, itu tandanya aku pun ikut sedih"

"ehhhm dan jika banyak cahaya bintang dimalam hari itu tandannya aku sedang tersenyum melihatmu"

Lee Ayya menyerengitkan keningnya kini "Yahh, kau belajar dari mana kata-kata seperti itu?huh?" Baekhyun malah tersenyum.

"ehmm, aku membolos di perpustakaan beberapa hari lalu"

"jeongmal?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayya-ahh…Ayya-ahh..Ayya-ahh…Yakk, LEE AYYA!!!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama Lee Ayya berkali-kali hingga berteriak.

"bwoyah?"

"aniya, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu" Lee Ayya kini menatap Baekhyun.

"kau aneh"

"biar saja" santainya membalas.

"cium aku" ucap Baekhyun dengan sudah menutup matanya. "aigoo, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Yahhh, Palli!" ucap Baekhyun dan Lee Ayya kini menempelkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun lama sangatlah lama.

Hingga mereka kini tertidur dengan Baekhyun menaruhkan kepalanya di dada Lee Ayya dengan diselimuti Lee Ayya oleh jas sekolah yang dikenakannya.

Baekhyun sekarang membuka matanya dan melihat Lee Ayya yang masih tertidur dengan telatennya dia melihat lekuk wajah Lee Ayya.

"aku akan merindukanmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan parau.

"sangat merindukanmu"

"Saranghae"

Baekhyun mencium bibir Lee Ayya namun seperti nya Lee Ayya yang tertidur amatlah lelap membuatnya tidak terbangun. Hingga pagi pun datang dan dirinya terbangun kini "Baekhyun?" bingungnya saat Baekhyun sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Lee Ayya mencoba tenang dan berpikir jika Baelhyun sedang pergi ke toilet.

Namun hingga bel masuk "Kau lihat Baekhyun?" Lee Ayya mulai panik kini.

"Chanyeol, kau lihat Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

"aniya, aku tidak melihatnya dari saat aku datang!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Lee Ayya!"

Lee Ayya menengokkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggilnya. "aku menemukan ini tadi saat menyapu sepertinya ini terbang dari meja Baekhyun" seseorang memberi Lee Ayya secarik kertas.

Lee Ayya, tidurmu pulas sekali!

Aku pergi ya!

Ehhmm, nanti siang temui aku dirumah

Baekhyun.

Lee Ayya mencoba menelepon Baekhyun kini "kenapa dia membolos lagi" decaknya kesal. namun nihil Baekhyun tidak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali hingga dirinya menyerah saat bel masuk kini berbunyi.

Saat bel pulang mulai berbunyi Lee Ayya langsung pergi dari kelasnya dan dengan cepat menuju rumah Baekhyun, entah ada apa dengannya yang dia inginkan hari ini adalah ia ingin menemui Baekhyun dan ingin memeluknya erat. Langkah kaki Lee Ayya terhenti ketika rumah Baekhyun terlihat sepi.

"Apakah Baekhyun ada?" tanya Lee Ayya pada penjaga rumah itu. Namun senyuman paksa datang dari penjaga rumah tersebut dan memberikan Lee Ayya secarik kertas lagi.

Ayya-ahh, appo sungguh appo

Aku berada dirumah sakit sekarang

Jeongmal Appo

Lee Ayya kembali mengambil handphonenya untuk menelepon Baekhyun, sebenarnya ini sudah ke seratus kalinya Lee Ayya menelepon Baekhyun pada hari ini namun hasilnya nihil. Dengan cepat Lee Ayya menuju rumah sakit yang sering digunakan keluarga Baekhyun jika sakit.

"aku mencari pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Lee Ayya khawatir.

"kau Lee Ayya?" Lee Ayya menengokkan kepalanya saat seseorang dari belakang menyebut namanya. Park Heera

"ne, neo?"

"ingin bertemu Baekhyun?" tanya Heera. Lee Ayya pun mengangguk.

Lee Ayya POV

Aku mengikuti langkah kaki perawat ini. Namun ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku kini langkahku terasa amatlah berat dan tak ingin menuju tempat Baekhyun yang dikomandoi oleh suster ini.

Entah kenapa semuanya menjadi aneh tiba-tiba saat dia malah mengantarku ke suatu tempat yang mana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menempati tempat tersebut yakni untuk orang-orang yang telah tiada.

"masuklah, Lee Ayya didalam" ucapnya dengan lemah.

Aku pun melangkah masuk sesuai perintahnya "Baekhyun?" kaki ini bergetar hebat hingga membuat tubuh ini terjatuh. 'bruk!'

"ini bohong kan?" pelanku tak percaya.

"Suster, kau jangan main-main!!!" kesalku melihat suster yang baru saja mengantarku. Air mataku datang dengan lancarnya kini. Dengan lancang air mata itu keluar.

Setelah kulihat wajahnya lah yang terbingkai amat tampannya dengan bunga-bunga cantik dibelakangnya. "Lee Ayya, Baekhyun pergi pagi tadi" ucap suster tersebut.

Semuanya terasa aneh kini.

Inikah maksud ke anehanmu?

Inikah?

Wae?

Lee Ayya, ahh rasanya aku ingin mengatakannya bukan menulisnya. Lee Ayya, aku benar-benar sakit, sakit teramat sakit dari tujuh tahun lalu dokter memvonisku mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Aku tidak pernah membolos!!!

Benar, aku hanya berada di rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini!

Jangan marah ya?

Aku tidak membolos hanya sakit

Ayya-ahh, kau percaya kan sekarang jika aku tidak berbohong? Hehe

Bagaimana menurutmu aktingku selama ini, menutupi penyakitku darimu dan teman-teman lain. Aku hebat bukan?

Kumohon jangan menghukumku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawtir dan sakit.

Ayya-ahh, ingat angin?

Ayya-ahh, ingat hujan?

Ayya-ahh, ingat bintang?

Ingatlah aku walau hanya dalam kenangan kecilmu. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan membolos untuk selamanya.

Saranghae

Note : mianhe, kertas ini kotor karena darah dari hidung ini

Lee Ayya meremukan kertas tersebut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya kini karena kebodohannya selama ini.

"Pabo..aku terlihat bodoh bukan sekarang?"

"kau benar-benar pandai berakting!"

"jadi saat pelukan itu kau diam kau merasakan sakit teramat sakit?"

"Jawab aku!" Lee Ayya berbicara pada batu nisan Baekhyun kini.

"Kumohon jawab aku!!!"

"panggil namaku… Palli…Palli!!!"

"aku tak butuh tulisan dengan noda kotor itu, aku butuh dirimu sekarang!!! PALLI SEBUT NAMAKU!!!!"

"Ayya-ahh….Ayya-ahh,...Ayya-ahhh. LEE AYYA!!!!" Lee Ayya memanggil namanya sendiri dengan mengikuti cara Baekhyun memanggilnya disaat terakhir kalinya.

"Bangunlah, Jebal!" pinta Lee Ayya yang terduduk memohon pada nisan Baekhyun kini.

"panggil namaku, Ayya-ahh…Ayya-ahh..Ayya-ahh…BAEKHYUN-ahh, bangun!!!" teriaknya tak terima.

Air hujan kini terjatuh, Lee Ayya mendongakkan kepalanya keatas "apakah kau menangis?" tanyanya pada langit dengan air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Baiklah aku akan berhenti menangis sekarang,

Jebal jagalah dirimu baik-baik disana, aku akan menyusulmu,

Aku akan berdoa pada tuhan agar ia selalu menyayangimu.

Karna sekarang kau lebih dekat dengan nya.

Nama mu bukan hanya saja terukir dibatu nisaan ini,

Tapi nama mu akan selalu terukir dihati ini,

Terima kasih atas pelukan hangat terakhirmu.

Aku mencintaimu,

Tetaplah menjadi Angin, Hujan, dan bintang,

Karna darisanalah aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu.

THE END


End file.
